Sun Foxes Rise
by Xandric
Summary: Naruto dies protecting his team during a botched mission, but doesn't stay dead, watch as a new naruto arises free of the kyuubi, and commanding new powers of a lost world the powers of the unconquered sun  i do not own Naruto  Rated m to be Safe


Naruto dies protecting his team during a botched mission, but doesn't stay dead, watch as a new naruto arises free of the kyuubi, and commanding new powers of a lost world the powers of the unconquered sun

Naruto / Exalted Xover

i do not own Naruto Rated M to be safe

* * *

><p>Opening his eye's to a blackness naruto could only wonder what was going on "am i dead? I remember jumping in front of that jutsu and then..." Naruto questioned him self loudly as he looked around seeing nothing but black.<p>

"Boy so young but so eager to protect those precious to you, tell me if you had power what would you do? would you save the world, would bring it to its knee's, or would you simply sit back and protect that which you know and see with no care other for anything but what effects you" a mysterious voice echoed through the void.

Looking around for the voice naruto didn't even think about the question before replying "I'd protect everyone i could i am only one person and even i can only do so much i would save who i could" naruto replies as he continued to look.

"Hmm i see very well i will offer you the power needed to protect, your world is following the same path as my doomed world if you accept i will give you this power with the hopes that you can do what i could not" the voice replied.

"Well of course i accept, but who are you and why would you give power so easily to some one you don't even know" naruto question just as he felt a surge of power go through him.

"you can tell more about a person at the moment of there death then you can in there entire time alive, but to we have spent to much time here, the other questions will have to be for another day your comrades are in danger, now be free of the burden that plagued you in life and use this power for good" the voice said as the sound got quieter with each second as naruto felt him self being pulled away.

Kakashi had failed he was trusted to protect and teach his team of young genin as they worked there way to becoming full fledged shinobi of leaf and he failed the same thought passed through his head over and over as he did his best to keep his two remaining students safe from the onslaught that chased them, looking toward his students seeing a bruised and worn sasuke with the body of naruto on his back and sakura with several wounds most were shallow and would heal easily, but one wound on her right arm was deep and bleeding badly, quickly summoning a wall of earth to shield them from another justu

Kakashi ushered his team to move faster Seeing that running was not the best option as there foes were still on there tail and showing no signs of letting up Kakashi turned to finally face the enemy "Sasuke take Sakura and keep going, make sure u two get back to konoha safely"

Looking back just long enough to give a nod Sasuke turned his attention onto Sakura picking her up in a bridal style he leapt forward with every bit of energy and chakra he could muster Intent on saving the life of his last remaining genin teammate, after seeing naruto sacrifice himself to save him and sakura a lot had been going through sasuke's head as they fled _"naruto you dobe why... why did you have to do __something so idiotic you were like a brother to me" _was the last thing to go through his mind before he turn all his attention on getting himself and Sakura to safety

Turning to face the 3 pursuing Shinobi Kakashi got into a combat stance _"I'm not sure if i can take these 3 out any more with the amount of chakra i spent stopping there jutsu's but i can at least hold them off until Sasuke and Sakura get safely into fire territory" _Kakashi thought to him self as he prepared for the coming battle just as a flash of light lit up behind him the body of naruto lifted its self into the air in a brilliant flash of light as if the sun its self was shining directly down on him, as the brilliant light swirled around him the image of a the sun light up on his forehead just as his feet touched the ground

"N.n..n Naruto?" was all kakashi could managed to sound out at the brilliant display before him

"Yea kakashi sensei its me and don't worry ill protect you guys" naruto said as he leaped toward the pursuing foes with new found speed, delivering a blow to the first shinobi's chest the sound of bones shattering under the sheer pressure the man fell dead before he had even realized he'd been hit, quickly turning to the next in line naruto ducked under two kunai to launch a kick to the assailants chin launching him to the air, while flipping back placing his hands on the ground using them for momentum to deliver a spinning kick to the foe before he touched the ground.

Kakashi could only watch in amazement naruto had just took out two shinobi that had giving there team so much trouble, while he could easily of done the same he was held back do the the danger of his students getting caught in the crossfire, as a battle between seasoned jonin was nothing to scoff at

"wha... what the hell are you we killed you" the last Shinobi stuttered out as he started to back up, clearly in a panicked state but he did not make it far as naruto disappeared from sight only to reappear behind him delivering a chop to the back of the mans neck, severing spinal connection killing the man instantly

"Dobe?" Sasuke practically shouted as he fell on his ass observing what had just occurred before him "what the hell was that, and.. you... we saw you die right before our eye's!" he said with a wide eyed shocked expression on his face that made naruto chuckle as he looked him self over

"This power.. its amazing" naruto said to him self as he looked at his own hands, unshaken by the fact that he had just taken the lives of three people, looking at his team he smiled brightly placing his hands behind his head he laughed loudly "i guess by the look on your faces you guys are wondering whats going on right?"

Nodding in response Sakura walked up to naruto reaching her hand out slowly "is that really you? Are you seriously back from the dead?" Sakura cried out as tears welled up in her eye's

"Yes its really me" Naruto replied as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into a hug trying to calm the pink haired girl down "don't worry I'm fine.. in face i have never felt better" naruto replied as he broke the embrace

Looking up to the sky briefly Kakashi walked toward the rest of his team "its getting late we should find a place to set up camp while we could make it back to konoha in a few hours I'm sure we could all use the rest and naruto u can tell tell us just what exactly is going on"

Nodding naruto turned to walk with his group "alright but honestly i am not 100% sure of it my self" he quickly said they set out to find a suitable camp site

Sitting down at a campfire after finding a safe place to rest naruto gazed deeply into the flames, recent events racing through his mind "hmm were to start well... you know up until the part of my death obviously" he said the other three cringing slightly as they remembered it all to clearly

"i guess ill explain what i can, after getting hit by the jutsu my whole world went black i did not know at the time what exactly had happened until i heard a voice and it was not just in my head.. it was all around me it was coming from everything and everywhere at once but at the same time no were... i guess that's the best way i can explain it, it wasn't hard after that to figure out what the outcome of me jumping in front of that jutsu was" Naruto said as he pulled some freshly cooked rabbit away from the fire to eat,

"this voice it was so.. commanding yet calm all it did was ask me one question.. if i had power what would i do with it?" he continued stopping every so often to take a bite from his food "and when i answered his question he offered me power.. the power to protect those precious to me i did not even think about saying no why would i?" he said as he looked at the rest of his team before smiling "and that.. is really all i can remember... now if you don't mind i could really use some rest" naruto said as he got up and walked toward his sleeping bag

A barrage of thoughts went through Kakashi's mind as he mulled over what naruto had said at the fire _"well we can figure it out when we get back to konoha hopefully hokage-sama will be able to shed some light onto what happened" _Thinking to him self as he looked at the rest of his team sleep, he would keep watch tonight.. his students earned there rest tonight

* * *

><p>Well that's it for Chapter one i hope its suitable i know its pretty short sorry about that<p>

any reviews/flames/Criticism welcomed its been a while since i have actually tried writing any stories (especially fanfics) as my computer had died on me the last time i got into writing fanfics and i did not have the time to start again so i welcome the reviews, I have not decided on who i will be paring naruto up with but ill hopefully have that sorted out with in the next few chapters


End file.
